Conventionally, there have been known axial gap motors, for example, which include a pair of stators disposed to face each other so as to hold therebetween a rotor from both sides thereof with respect to the direction of a rotational axis and in which a loop of flux via the pair of stators is formed for a field flux by a permanent magnet of the rotor (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
As is shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, an axial gap motor 100 described in Patent Document 1 includes a rotor 101 which can rotate about a rotational axis and a pair of stators 102, 102 which are disposed to face each other so as to hold therebetween the rotor 101 from both sides thereof with respect to the direction of the rotational axis. The rotor 101 includes magnet pole portions 103, . . . , 103 which are disposed at predetermined intervals in a circumferential direction and magnetic material pole portions 104 which are disposed to lie between the magnet pole portions 103, . . . , 103. These magnet pole portions 103, . . . , 103 and magnetic material pole portions 104, . . . , 104 are accommodated in a rotor frame 105.